


The No Touching Rule

by Love (crazylove)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anoop brings Matt home for Thanksgiving with one stipulation: They have to keep their hands off of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The No Touching Rule

As soon as they got off the plane Anoop knew that he was in trouble.

“I don't think I can survive,” Matt whispered as they walked to baggage claim. He was walking so close that his hip bumped against Anoop's every now and then. Anoop moved away but Matt just came closer and continued speaking in the lowest voice he could probably manage. “I don't think I can survive four whole days.”

“You don't have a choice,” Anoop said in a low voice.

Luckily, RDU was small so they didn't have far to go. Anoop kept his eyes straight ahead because if he looked at Matt he wasn't sure what was going to happen. His mom was waiting right near the sliding doors that led outside. He grinned as soon as he saw her wave.

“You are right on time,” she said when Anoop gave her a hug. He saw his parents even less frequently now and each time he did he realized just how much he missed home.

“Hi Mom,” Anoop said, hugging her tighter.

“You're so skinny,” his mom said. “Every time I see you.”

“No, I'm not,” Anoop said.

“Hi Nalini!” Matt said from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Matt had dragged both their suitcases over. Matt hugged his mom with even more enthusiasm than Anoop had. He was grinning and Anoop had to actively restrain himself from reaching over to squeeze the back of Matt's neck affectionately.

“Hello, Matt,” Nalini said, patting Matt's back solidly. Matt pulled away with his same charming smile.

“Thank you for adopting me this year,” Matt said. “Otherwise I might be stuck at our apartment trying to cook turkey for myself. Anoop probably wouldn't have any place to come home to after I burned it down.”

“I am happy to have prevented that crisis,” Nalini said, laughing. “We didn't have our son last year. Now we get two for the price of one. You're always welcome here, Matt. You're family.”

“I couldn't ask for a better one,” Matt said. Anoop tensed when Matt slung his arm around Anoop's shoulder. He was already breaking the rules.

“Tell your parents you're in good hands,” Nalini said. “Have you called your mom to say that you arrived safely?”

“I don't think she's thinking about me. Their cruise left like an hour ago. They are partying it up on the high seas. I bet she even forgot she has kids!” Matt said. They all walked into the bright Carolina sunshine together. Anoop took a deep breath, taking it all in. It always surprised him, how much he missed it. Sometimes he wondered how he survived in LA at all.

Anoop rode up front in his mother's car but he kept looking at Matt who had his eyes glued to the window like a little kid.

“It gorgeous down here,” Matt said. “Look at this highway, it's so clean. And smooth! There's not a pothole anywhere. That's so awesome. Look at all those trees.”

“You've been to North Carolina before,” Nalini said. She kept touching Anoop, patting his thigh or brushing her fingers against his hair. He didn't try to stop her.

“Yeah, but not here. Not actually to Chapel Hill. I was starting to think it didn't really exist. No place can be that perfect. You should hear Anoop talk about it.”

“Shut up,” Anoop said while Matt was laughing. He already wished that they could have just a moment alone. Matt was right. Four days was a long time.

Anoop's heart started beating faster when he saw his house. He couldn't remember the times when they didn't live in there with the yellow siding and the big wraparound porch. He was always both excited and saddened to see the changes that his parents made. He knew that life kept moving forward even when he wasn't there but part of him felt that the house should stay just the way he left it waiting for those few days when he could make it home.

“It's beautiful,” Matt said when they got out in the driveway. “Look at that tree. Is that your tree, Anoop? Is that your window?”

Anoop peered up at the large oak tree in their front yard, trying to see it from Matt's eyes.

“Yeah, that's my tree,” he said. “I started growing it 100 years ago.”

“Whatever, Noop!” Matt said brightly, never losing his smile. “I think that's your tree. I don't know how to explain it but that's your tree.”

“Sounds good to me,” Nalini said. “Are you two hungry? Dinner will be ready soon. Anoop, show Matt his room okay?”

“I'm definitely read for dinner,” Matt said. “I can always eat.”

Anoop walked around to open the trunk and watched his mother walk inside. Then Matt was there and before he could think about it his hands were on Matt's shirt, pulling him closer, and they kissed lightly, lips barely touching before Anoop looked around. It was a quiet street and before five so most people were at work but there was still a risk. After a quick check he pulled Matt closer and they kissed harder until Anoop was dizzy with equal amounts of lust and happiness.

“You're breaking the rules,” Matt said, grinning against his lips.

“Only when we're alone,” Anoop said, his own voice ringing in his ears. “When we're really alone.”

“Okay,” Matt said and already Anoop knew that he shouldn't have changed his mind.

* 

 

His mom had set up the guest room next to Anoop's, the one that was connected by the Jack-and-Jill bathroom. Matt collapsed onto his bed—on top of the blue bedspread that Anoop had never seen before—as soon as Anoop closed the door.

“It's so good to be out of LA,” Matt said. “The air is so much cleaner out here. So what are we doing tonight?”

“There's a basketball game,” Anoop said. “It's exhibition but it should still be fun.”

“Are you serious?” Matt sat up, clutching a pillow to his chest, eyes wide. “I get to go to a real Carolina basketball game? Wow, are we going to paint our faces? Do you have anything Carolina blue for me to wear? I'll need it in extra large, not Anoop size. Basketball is the one with the hoop, right?”

Anoop looked around for something to throw, trying not to laugh. “Shut up,” he said.

“I seriously am excited. Do we have good seats? Aren't you scared you're going to get mobbed or something?”

“Nah,” Anoop said. “It's a basketball game. Besides, I'm old news.”

“First single is dropping the first of the year!” Matt said. “What could be newer?”

Anoop shook his head, working hard to control his smile. January seemed so far away. It had been over a year since Idol, since the tour, since he moved to LA with the promise that he was going to make it in the music business doing exactly what he was supposed to do. It had taken him a while but now he was signed and on the right track. It made him feel satisfied and unsettled at the same time. He only wished it had all happened sooner.

“You should be performing like... the Tar Heels theme song! Is there something like that?”

“When I bring you with me, you can't be embarrassing,” Anoop said.

“Not embarrassing?” Matt said. “What do you mean?”

“You probably shouldn't speak,” Anoop clarified.

Matt grinned, tilting his chin up. “Well, I know one way you can make me shut up.”

In spite of his better judgment, Anoop rested one knee on the bed and cupped Matt's face in his hands. Anoop knew as soon as he felt Matt's tongue against his that they were taking it too far. Matt's hands were under his sweatshirt, softly rubbing his sides through the t-shirt and Anoop tried to tell himself that they had every day in LA together on their terms, it was just four days of self-control, he had to stop but he was still kissing Matt harder until they were laying on their sides and Anoop reached around to cup Matt's ass and when he squeezed Matt moaned rather loudly.

Anoop pulled away quickly, frowning at Matt's sheepish expression.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Seriously,” Anoop said as he scooted off the bed.

“I'm sorry! You're right. We have to keep our hands to ourselves. Sorry, Anoop. I can't handle it. You're right.”

Anoop cracked the door open, looking and listening for any sign that his mother heard them but everything was quiet except for the sound of the microwave humming softly in the kitchen.

“Sound carries here, Matt,” Anoop hissed.

“So what did you do when you brought a girl to your room?”

Anoop swallowed before gritting his teeth. “I never brought a girl to my room,” he admitted quietly. He sighed when Matt started cracking up.

“Well, Anoop Desai,” Matt managed through his laughter. “I'm honored to be your first!”

Anoop rolled his eyes and opened the door wide, walking into the hallway. He spoke loudly. “Why don't you get settled in, Matt? I'll be downstairs with my mom.”

He didn't go downstairs right away. Instead, he stepped into his room and took a few deep breaths in front of his mirror, wondering if he looked as flushed as he felt. His room wasn't exactly a time warp but it was a definite testament to the type of person he was in high school and college. He re-examined the pictures he had tacked to the cork-board mounted above his desk and looked at various trophies he'd won from various competitions. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Now instead of trophies he had won a record contract, finally, just when he was ready to admit to himself that sometimes all the talent and the ambition in the world just wasn't enough to make it. Even after the contracts were signed and the check was cut and the schedules were being made for this producer, this song writing session and that photoshoot, Anoop couldn't quite believe it. The best part was when Matt surprised him with takeout from his fave LA barbecue place and an Oreo cheesecake he made from a box. They celebrated by eating all night and drinking boxed wine and having sex when they didn't feel too lazy or full. It was fun even though Matt ended up getting sick the next morning. He remembered laying on the bed that night, curled up next to Matt with Matt's arms around him and Matt whispered in his ear, “Don't worry about me. I'm doing exactly what I want.”

Anoop was grateful that Matt said that because he was worried. With all the talent and charisma Matt possessed in just his hands, not to mention the rest of his body, he honestly didn't believe that he should be getting the record contract first. But Matt did seem happy, doing his music thing without a record company to back him up. Matt played music almost 24/7 while Anoop could spend a week waiting for just one paper to be approved.

Being signed made coming home different but just slightly. Nalini looked up from the stove with a smile.

“Do you think Matt will be okay with this?” she asked. Anoop took a deep breath and his stomach growled as if it had just woken up from a long sleep.

“Matt would eat a trash can, Mom,” Anoop said.

Anoop heard the garage door open and then a few moments later his dad came through the back door.

“I heard a rumor that my superstar is home,” he said as soon as he made it to the kitchen. Anoop would have rolled his eyes but he was too busy smiling. His dad grabbed him in a bear hug and Anoop could barely move enough to hug him back.

“You were all I could talk about all day,” Manoj said. “I was telling everyone that my boy was coming home.”

“You're all he can ever talk about,” Mrs. Desai said, taking the food off the stove. “Go wash up, Manoj, we're going to eat.”

“You don't have to talk about me so much, Dad,” Anoop said, still locked in his father's never-ending hug.

“Yes, I do. I'm just so proud. I've got the countdown on my screen-saver at work until your first single! But this is what I was really counting down for. It just makes me appreciate the holidays more. I love it when my whole family comes together again.”

“Plus Matt,” Anoop said, when his dad finally let him go.

“I said family!” Manoj said, opening his arms wide. “Matt is family.”

“Manoj,” Nalini said firmly. “Put your stuff down. If we have to wait for you it going to get cold.”

“Okay, okay.” Manoj held up his hands and started for the bedroom. His parents had a master on the first floor. “I'll be back quickly. The food isn't going to get cold.”

“Set the table, Anoop,” Nalini said, ladling everything into serving dishes. Anoop grabbed a stack of plates from the cabinet beside the stove just as Matt came into the kitchen.

“Hey, smells great,” Matt said. “Anything I can do?”

“No, Matt,” Nalini said. “You're our guest, go ahead and take a seat at the table.”

“I thought we said that Matt is family,” Anoop said, handing Matt the plates.

“Anoop...” Nalini scolded, giving him a look.

“It's okay, it's okay, Nalini,” Matt said, walking carefully to the table. “I'm used to Anoop making me do hard labor.”

“I always worry about Anoop having a roommate,” Nalini said. She followed Matt, carrying the rice. Anoop wished they wouldn't talk about him. He didn't trust Matt's big mouth and proven tendency to speak without thinking. He grabbed the silverware and joined them in the dining room.

“He can be quite particular,” his mom was saying.

“I think Anoop makes exceptions for me,” Matt said. “We work well together.”

“I'm right here,” Anoop said, in case they needed a reminder not to talk about him. Matt winked when Nalini had her back turned.

“Matt, there you are,” Manoj said walking in the dining room. “I was beginning to think that maybe I read someone else's tweets.”

“Nope, that was me! Going to Noop's house for Thanksgiving. Here I am! Thanks for having me.”

“You're always welcome here, you know that!”

Anoop smiled, watching his dad hug Matt enthusiastically. He had to admit there was a new kind of energy in the air, having Matt there in the house with him. It was going to be a good weekend with Matt. He picked the perfect time to bring him home.

They just had to keep their hands off of each other.

Anoop didn't mean to make his mother cook the night before Thanksgiving but he was glad she did because he hadn't had food like that in a long time. As much as he loved Carolina barbecue there was something about homemade Indian food that made it his real favorite. His mom made the best chicken curry to go over the rice and the Naan was warm and tasty. He watched Matt, a bit worried because they didn't do Indian food much in LA, but Matt didn't seem phased.

“This is wonderful,” Matt said, taking seconds when everyone else was still on their first plates. “It's better than any restaurant.”

“Thank you, Matt,” Nalini said, beaming at him.

“What are you boys getting into tonight?” Manoj said, looking between Matt and Anoop. “The game? And then after that, the bars? Don't worry, your mother and I won't wait up. I know you have a lot of young ladies eagerly awaiting your return. They drive past the house sometimes!”

“Dad,” Anoop said, rolling his eyes.

“I know what it's like,” Manoj said. “Well, I don't really know what it's like to be fawned over by all those ladies but I can imagine. It's what I would have wanted at your age. One of the perks of getting a record deal, right?”

“Manoj,” Nalini said, sounding exasperated. Anoop glanced at Matt who was snickering.

“I think you came up with a better plan than Anoop did,” Matt said. “The game and then the bars. I'm excited to finally see the Tar Heels in person.”

“Anoop should give you a tour of campus,” Manoj said. “It's beautiful, even in the dark.”

“I'm very excited,” Matt said and Anoop couldn't help catching his eye. Matt was watching him. Anoop finished his meal quickly after that.

He knew that look.

They left about a half hour later, Anoop holding his dad's car keys in his hand.

“Hey, little brother,” Matt teased when he closed the passenger side door. He started kissing Anoop's neck as soon as they were locked in the car.

“Come on, get off me, Matt,” Anoop said. He wanted to make sure that they were at least out of the driveway. But they didn't make it much further than that. There was a small park at the edge of the subdivision and Anoop parked there, under a couple of thick trees.

“Look at the colors,” Matt said, pointing up at the sunroof of Anoop's dad's Benz. “Yellow and I think that's orange. Or is it red? But it's not as pretty as your tree.”

“Shut up,” Anoop said and he kissed Matt hard. The game was in an hour so they didn't have a lot of time. He unzipped Matt's jeans and grabbed his cock while Matt was kissing him back, sucking his lower lip and nipping at his neck. He gave Matt a sloppy hand job, finishing him off with his mouth because he couldn't risk any messy clean up in his father's car. Matt reached for him but Anoop only squeezed his hands and shook his head.

“I want to get to the game,” Anoop said.

“Don't worry,” Matt said, leaning over to lick the edge of Anoop's ear. “I'll make it up to you.” Anoop shivered and looked at Matt, breathing hard.

“What do you think they'd say,” Matt said. “If your parents knew what I did with their superstar?”

Anoop groaned and Matt just started laughing. Anoop didn't want to talk about it. He'd thought about it before, of course, and if he was truthful with himself just about every scenario he came up with terrified him.

It was easier just to keep Matt a secret.

*

Anoop couldn't help staring at the student section longingly at the start of the game but his life had moved past all of that now. Besides, Matt did make the game fun, cheering louder than most of the alumni all around them and giving everyone high fives after great plays. He praised the pep band and sang along to the popular songs they played. Anoop thought he'd be more embarrassed but he decided he was just going to have a good time no matter what. Matt threw his arms around him after the Heels won and Anoop didn't even mind giving him a hug.

Anoop found that he was still a bit of a celebrity on Franklin street but he figured it was only because Matt was hanging with him. Matt had been keeping a popular vlog on YouTube for a few months now and Anoop didn't even realize how watched his videos were until people started quoting him in the bar. Anoop admired the way Matt kept putting himself out there, asking for nothing from anyone, content with everything he'd accomplished. Anoop had never been like that.

They signed autographs in one of Anoop's favorite hangouts but he felt awkward watching Matt flirt with the girls hanging around. It wasn't jealously, exactly, but more of an uneasiness in his stomach. Even when he had no other choice, Anoop didn't like to lie. As the night went on and Matt became a little more touchy-feely with tank-tops and ponytails Anoop admitted to himself that he actually was jealous and then he told Matt that he was ready to go.

“I thought Southern girls were supposed to be hard to get,” Matt said in the car as Anoop drove them home. “Like, they kept their virtues on lock-down. I have ten numbers.”

“It's 2010.” Anoop said. “Not 1810.”

“That's just what I thought,” Matt said. “Obviously, I have been proven wrong. Hey—” Matt hit Anoop on the shoulder. “It's after midnight. It's Thanksgiving.”

It had actually been Thanksgiving for an hour now but Anoop didn't bother to say anything. He just nodded.

“What are you thankful for, Noop?” Matt asked once Anoop had parked in his parent's driveway. The whole street was completely dark and silent. He knew people would be waking up early tomorrow to put the turkey in the oven. He personally couldn't wait to wake up to the smells of their turkey roasting in the kitchen.

“My record contract,” Anoop said. It the first thing that came to mind.

“I'm thankful for you,” Matt said softly. Anoop turned to him, immediately feeling like an ass, but Matt just kissed him, sweetly, hand cupped under Anoop's chin gently, and Anoop knew that he could always count on Matt to act like he understood him.

Anoop laid in his bed and watched the moon cast unfamiliar shadows on his wall. For the first time the bed he used to sleep on every single night felt like a stranger's. It was too soft, too low, too empty. He rolled from side to side, trying to find a good position. He shut his eyes tightly but he could still see the moonlight on the back of his eyelids. When he opened them again, Matt was standing beside his bed.

“Tell me to go away,” Matt whispered.

Anoop didn't say anything. He just moved over.

With Matt beside him suddenly everything was much more comfortable. He wrapped his arms around Matt and pressed his face against Matt's hair. Matt sighed a little as their legs tangled together underneath the covers. Anoop told himself that the door was probably locked, that his parents wouldn't just come in, they always knocked, but even with all those reassurances he knew there was still a real danger that they would get caught. But his eyes were closed and Matt's breathing was already heavier and he could feel himself finally slipping into sleep. He wasn't quite sure if he was really thinking or if he was already caught up in a dream but all of a sudden he realized something.

He might be at his parent's house but being with Matt was another type of home.

*

 

The next morning instead of waking up to the smell of turkey Anoop opened his eyes when he felt Matt's hand on his cock.

“Shhh,” Matt said. “I told you I'd make it up to you.”

Luckily, Anoop knew how to be quiet, even if it involved covering his mouth with his hand and biting the inside of his cheek while Matt sucked him like he was a Thanksgiving appetizer. The rules were completely out of the window now. Matt grinned at him when he was finished.

“I can see your tree from the window,” Matt said. “Now I know why you never had a girl in here. You were waiting for me!”

Anoop had planned to sleep in later but now he was wide awake so they took a shower together and then they sat on Anoop's bed to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving parade. Anoop had always wanted a TV in his room but he only got one after college when his parents replaced the TV downstairs. Matt laid his head on Anoop's chest and pointed at the screen.

“I always like the Snoopy float,” Matt said. “But the best part is waiting for Santa.”

“Hey,” Anoop said, looking down at Matt's curly hair. He had to say it because it had been bothering him ever since last night. “I am thankful for you, you know.”

“I know,” Matt said. Anoop still felt like a jerk even when Matt kissed him. He kept his eyes closed when he felt Matt's lips on his collarbone until there was a knock on his door and he froze.

“Anoop?” his mom called through the door. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” Anoop answered, giving Matt a look that he hoped would keep him silent.

“Okay, everyone is going to be here soon. I want you to get dressed so you can help. Should I go wake up Matt? There's breakfast.”

Anoop glanced at Matt who shrugged and Anoop sighed to himself. “Matt's with me, Mom. We're both ready. We're watching the parade.”

“Oh, good. Why are you watching it up here? Come downstairs, you can watch it in HD and have pancakes. Are pancakes good for you, Matt?”

“I love pancakes,” Matt said and then he pressed both hands over his mouth as he started laughing. Anoop punched him in the side.

“We'll be right there,” Anoop said. He shoved Matt, pushing him off his bed so he could make it. He hoped that if he turned the corners just right there would be no way for his mom to guess what they had been doing that morning.

“Should I go downstairs first?” Matt asked with a teasing smile. “Or do you want to do the honors.”

Anoop groaned and kissed him quickly. He kept his hands on Matt's face.

“My whole family is coming over,” he said in a low, serious voice. “We have to be careful. I'm not even kidding, Matt.”

“I know,” Matt said. “Don't worry. You can trust me.

Anoop patted his cheek and let Matt go. As much as Matt drove him crazy Anoop did know that he could trust Matt completely. Maybe he was really scared that he couldn't trust himself when he was around Matt.

He was too good at breaking his own rules.

*

 

Anoop preferred to have Thanksgiving at his house because that meant they got to keep most of the leftovers. His family trickled in throughout the day, bringing various dishes so that the Thanksgiving spread was Southern/Indian cuisine mash-up of different entrees with the turkey as the centerpeice. Everyone knew Matt from the show and various encounters along the way. Anoop appreciated how Matt could talk to everyone so easily, telling stories about his different performances or talking about how different Michigan was from North Carolina and he even remembered practically everything that happened at the basketball game which Anoop found really impressive. Matt looked handsome in the dark green polo Anoop bought him a couple of months ago and brown corduroys.

In the end there were 12 people total and they ended up eating around three o'clock. Anoop sat next to Matt at the table where he had spread the gold colored table cloth. He also arranged the fine china and the crystal glassware along with a bottle of wine placed in a wine cooler at each side of the table.

“If it's okay,” Matt said, looking around at everyone. “I'd like to say grace.”

Anoop's heart started pounding faster. It wasn't something they usually did. But Nalini was smiling as she nodded at Matt and when Anoop looked around everyone else was smiling too.

“Sure, Matt,” Nalini said. “Go ahead.”

Anoop reached for his aunt's hand on his left and took Matt's hand on his right. Matt squeezed his hand as Anoop bowed his head. Anoop squeezed him back.

“God,” Matt said. “I just want to thank you for this beautiful day. I am blessed to be spending Thanksgiving with such a wonderful family. I am so grateful that the Desais have allowed me to become a part of their family. Thank you so much for that, God. Thank you for Anoop because he's very special to me and his talent is finally being recognized like it should be. I feel changed just from knowing such an amazing person. I hope you will continue to bless this family because they deserve the best. Please watch over all of us and help us to make the right decisions and keep us safe from harm so that we may see another wonderful Thanksgiving same time next year. Bless all of the cooks because this food smells incredible.”--there were a few chuckles from around the table and for the first time since Matt had started praying Anoop allowed himself to relax-- “I think we all have so much to be grateful for, God, and I hope we all reflect on that each and every day. In Jesus name I pray. Amen.”

“Amen,” Anoop murmured under his breath.

“Thank you, Matt,” Nalini said. Anoop took an extra moment to open his eyes and when he did he noticed his mom was still watching Matt.

“That was beautiful,” she said.

“The best part is now we get to eat,” Matt said with a grin. Everyone laughed and started to dig in, passing the various dishes around and pouring the wine. Anoop didn't move, not for several minutes, not until his dad asked him why his plate was still empty and his mom gave him a look he couldn't read.

He was still holding Matt's hand under the table.

*

 

Anoop told himself he wasn't going to pig out but he ended up eating much more than he meant to. After everyone had gone home he sat on the couch in front of the TV watching football and waiting for everything to digest. He felt a little disgusting but it wasn't the worst thing. He promised to resume his diet in the morning.

“Are you doing your show tomorrow?” Manoj asked. Anoop looked over at his dad and Matt as they walked back into the living room from getting a slice of pecan pie.

“No, not this Friday,” Matt said. “I'm taking a holiday hiatus. But next week.”

“I watch every week,” Manoj said and Anoop rolled his eyes because his dad always commented on Matt's latest video with something lame like Woah! That's waaaaaaaaaay cool! Good job, Matt!

“Matt just got picked up by Google,” Anoop said. “He's going to head up their new YouTube paid subscription service with his vlog.”

“I don't really want people to pay to see me,” Matt said. “But we signed a contract like I'm going to use their new cameras and stuff to film the show and they pay me to do what I was already doing for free. It's no big deal.”

“More adspace, paid TV commercials,” Anoop added. “Basically, Matt is going to be the face of the new YouTube.”

“That's wonderful, Matt,” Manoj said, nodding. “I'm very proud of you. I love your show.”

“It's still going to be a little blog,” Matt said and he was smiling in that way he used when he was trying not to blush. “I'm just gonna talk about my life and play a little music. You know how I do. I'm not looking to become any internet sensation. Besides, I can't make it into a whole big production 'cause soon I'm going to be on the road again. But it's nice to have a little extra income.”

Anoop felt Matt trying to catch his eye but he kept his gaze carefully on the TV. Last summer was hard enough but now Matt planned to be gone from January until June and Anoop would even have the flexibility to visit like he used to because he'd be working on his own album now.

He didn't want to think about it.

“That reminds me,” Matt said. “Noop, is there a Best Buy around here?”

“Several,” Anoop said as Matt sat beside him on the couch but not too close. He scooted closer to the other side just to be sure.

“It's Black Friday tomorrow,” Matt said. “We have to go.”

“They have some great deals,” Manoj said, sitting in the reclining chair that Anoop used to love when he was little because it leaned so far back and his legs were so far off the floor. “What are you in the market for?”

“I could use a new keyboard but I don't think they are selling that. I'm in it more for the atmosphere.”

“I don't want to get up that early,” Anoop said.

“For someone who works so hard, Anoop is awfully lazy,” Manoj said with a laugh. Anoop looked away from the football game long enough to glare.

“You can sleep when we get back, we'll just stay up all night,” Matt suggested. “Best Buy opens at three so we should probably get there around two anyway to get a good spot in line.”

“Even earlier than that,” Manoj said. “People are lined up now. I had my eye on that new HP system they've been advertising. But the people already in line now are going to get that.”

“It'll be fun, Noop,” Matt said grinning at him and Anoop hadn't once been able to say no to that grin.

“I'm not staying out all morning,” Anoop said. “Just a couple of hours.”

“You'll see,” Manoj said, leaning towards them. “You'll get all caught up and before you know it, it's afternoon. You should go for the deals, Anoop. If you see something you want, buy it. You deserve to treat yourself. Buy something that makes you happy.”

“That's what I say all the time,” Matt said. “Anoop has to convince himself to buy a new pair of underwear.”

“Matt!” Anoop hissed under his breath. He hoped his dad wouldn't ask about how Matt knew about his underwear but Manoj didn't seem to notice.

“Manoj,” Anoop's mom called from the kitchen. “There's something wrong with the garbage disposal.”

“Excuse me, boys,” Manoj said, getting up. “Play it back if the Panthers score, Anoop.”

“This game sucks,” Anoop mumbled as Matt scooted closer to him.

“The pie is really good,” Matt said. He offered Anoop a bite from from his fork and Anoop reluctantly opened his mouth after a moment so Matt could feed him. It was really good.

“What are we going to do all night?” Matt asked.

Anoop shrugged. “You're the one that wants to go.”

“I have some ideas,” Matt whispered. “What if we left the house at midnight?”

“Did anything happen?” Anoop's dad said as soon as he came back into the room. Anoop moved away from Matt again, rubbing his lips lightly. “Your mom had a fork in there. I fixed it. I might not look like it, Matt, but I'm actually pretty handy.”

“I can believe it,” Matt said.

Anoop stared at the flatscreen feeling restless. His hands were buzzing but they always seemed to feel that way when they weren't touching Matt. A couple of hours later his dad was on his feet as the Panthers made a winning touchdown with 10 seconds to go.

“Great game!” he said, giving them both a high five. “I think you two are good luck so you're going to have a good time with the Black Friday deals. I can't hang though. I need to go to bed.”

“Goodnight, Manoj!” Matt said, jumping up to give him a hug. Anoop was still too full to move so he just waved. As soon as Manoj was out of sight Matt gave Anoop a hug of his own and nuzzled his face against his neck before looking up at him.

“Best Thanksgiving ever,” he said. “Right, Anoop?”

He blinked, taking in Matt's green eyes that seemed to reflect the kind of person Anoop wished he could be sometimes.

“The best,” Anoop said. He had forgotten about his mom until he heard her footsteps coming up behind them. They pulled apart quickly.

“Did I hear you two are going out for Black Friday?” Nalini said.

“Yeah, if Anoop can wake up.” Matt nudged Anoop in the ribs. At least they could touch like that.

“You can take any one of the cars, Anoop,” his mom said. “Give me a call tomorrow morning around nine if you're still out, okay? I want to make sure you're safe and then I'll also be sure the car wasn't stolen.”

This time when his parent's bedroom door closed Matt was practically on top of him and Anoop kissed him back because he just wasn't able to help himself.

“Ever had sex in the back of a car when you were living at home?” Matt whispered in his ear.

“No,” Anoop said.

“We're making up for so much lost time!” Matt laughed and they agreed to at least take a nap before they left later that night. Anoop laid in bed, alone this time, and thought about how reckless he was acting with Matt. When they left he had a strict plan—no touching at all. It was supposed to be easy but now he was being so careless that it almost seemed like he wanted to get caught. Anoop didn't understand it and he couldn't sleep either so he just waited until midnight. Matt was waiting in the hallway.

“My car or yours?” Matt said. “Or should I say, Mom or Dad's?”

Anoop chose his Mom's car because it did have more room.

He decided that for some reason he had to like all this sneaking around. Maybe he really was making up for lost time. Anoop knew a different place to park this time and they crawled in the backseat after Anoop tried unsuccessfully to lay down a blanket. The first challenge was getting naked together in such a small space. Then when Matt finally found a good position on his back they still had to deal with the seatbelts and Anoop braced himself holding the bar over the door and the back of the passenger seat.

“This isn't very comfortable,” Anoop said, already panting and they hadn't even started to fuck yet.

“That's part of the fun,” Matt said cheerfully. Anoop gritted his teeth as he uncapped the lube and reached down to stroke Matt between his legs. He hoped that the car wouldn't get reported for having fogged up windows and being parked in an alley at one in the morning. But once they got going Anoop couldn't think about anything else but Matt groaning beneath him and keeping up his slippery rhythm as he thrust in and out. He decided the real reason he was willing to risk everything was because he was addicted. There was no other explanation for the rush of emotions that overtook his body was when he was Matt. It was the most intense happiness, the most intense pleasure and it never lessened, it never went away, no matter how many times they did this and maybe that was part of the addiction, knowing that it could only get better and better.

Anoop didn't think they were actually going to go to Best Buy afterward but Matt insisted. He still felt sweaty and flushed and wired from the sex and when they got there he opened his door and took a deep breath. Anoop assumed that they were getting in line but as soon as he got out of the car it was obvious Matt had other ideas. Matt walked to the front of the line while everyone looked at him suspiciously, wrapped up in coats and jackets and Snuggies. Anoop hung back in case anyone was actually going to attack because it was Black Friday, still pitch dark outside and these people looked like they could be crazy.

Matt seemed unfazed. When he was at the front of the line he pulled out his Flip camera from his coat pocket and then he started singing Jingle Bells loudly. Everyone looked bewildered and they didn't seem to realize that Matt wasn't just singing, he was also filming them. Anoop thought about how his holiday would be without Matt. He'd be asleep alone at home, waking up that morning just to wait for the Friday basketball game. His life was different now. He had a real life in LA, he had a deal and now he was singing Christmas songs for strangers in front of a Best Buy on Black Friday because before he could over-analyze it Anoop started singing, too.

They made it through Jingle Bells and then started singing Rudolph. Anoop had never really been in the Christmas spirit so early in the season but at that moment it really felt like Christmas, especially with the chill in the early morning air. He took the camera from Matt and filmed him singing and dancing with random people, wondering what the reaction on the vlog would be next Friday. They were in the middle of Santa Claus is Coming to Town when the Best Buy people came to the door and everyone cheered. Even after the line cleared there was still a steady stream of people hurrying into the store at three in the morning. Anoop wrapped his arms around Matt in the middle of the sidewalk anyway.

“Hey,” Matt said. “You have a pretty good voice. You ever think about being a singer? You could get a record contract.”

“Shut up,” Anoop said, face too close to Matt's but he didn't care.

“Encore at Sam's Club?” Matt said. “I don't think they opened yet. And they have complimentary breakfast.”

“I don't think so,” Anoop said. “We're here. Let's go shopping.”

Anoop hadn't spent a penny of his advance yet but that morning he took his father's advice. He bought something that made him happy.

He splurged on a brand new keyboard for Matt.

*

The rest of the holiday was low-key but Anoop liked it that way. When he got back to LA he'd be going immediately into the first stages of his album and while he was more than ready to get to work he was glad he had a few lazy days left to spend with Matt. He gave Matt a tour of UNC in the daytime so Matt could really notice everything that made the campus beautiful. It almost felt like he was coming full circle from a young teenage freshman who didn't quite dare to dream of a future in music to an actual adult slated for a late spring release of his first CD.

“You look the happiest when you're here,” Matt said, when they walked back to the car after visiting campus.

“No,” Anoop said, because that definitely wasn't true, not anymore, and he made a note to prove that to Matt later.

Saturday night they went to an early Christmas party at a family friend's house but Anoop managed to escape while his parents were still there with Matt saying they had to pack and get ready for their flight early the next morning. Instead of packing they ended up together on the couch, presumably to watch the end of the football game but Anoop knew exactly what he was doing when he grabbed Matt's arm. He'd never even made out on the couch in his parent's house so after doing everything else he felt like he was finally caught up.

Anoop tilted his head back and groaned as Matt kissed his throat and pushed his pants down to his ankles while Matt was doing the same. He loved Matt's weight on top of him, grinding his cock against Anoop's. He grabbed Matt's hair and kissed him on the lips again, breathing heavily through his noise. All he could hear was his heart beating between his ears and Matt mumbling his name over and over again, “Anoop, Anoop, Anoop, Anoop...”

He pulled Matt's shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, skimming his hands up and down Matt's back and then down to his bare ass, stopping only long enough so he could get his shirt off so they would both be naked. Anoop grabbed Matt's hips, pulling him closer. Even when Matt wasn't singing his voice was like music and Anoop loved the way Matt said his name.

“Hey Anoop,” Matt said and Anoop felt him reaching down to wrap a hand around both of their cocks. Anoop shifted a little to give him a better position.

“Hey Matt,” Anoop panted.

“Anoop,” Matt said, gripping him now, stroking both of them and Anoop sucked his breath in hard.

“Anoop.” His name again only this time it wasn't Matt.

He stopped moving. For a moment he couldn't see anything.

“Oh no,” Matt said quietly. He rolled off Anoop and yanked up his boxer-briefs. Anoop felt paralyzed. He wasn't even sure was breathing until several moments had passed and he realized he was still conscious so he sat up slowly.

His mom was gone now. He didn't know where she went.

“Shit,” Matt said and he looked close to tears. “I'm sorry, Anoop. Let me--”

Anoop shook his head, cutting Matt off. “You should go upstairs.”

“I never should have...” Matt clutched his shirt to his chest. “I should have stopped--”

“It's not you fault,” Anoop said calmly. It was the only way he could deal with this, one sentence at a time. There was an ache starting right between his eyes.

He needed to talk to his mom.

Anoop looked out of the front window once Matt went upstairs. He immediately focused on the oak tree out front. All of the leaves were changed now but it still hadn't dropped many leaves. Staring at it in that moment, Anoop wondered if Matt was right, if that tree belonged to him somehow.

He wished the tree could save him.

It was a quiet night, still early, not even nine o'clock. He didn't see the car so his father wasn't home yet. Someone must have dropped his mom off but even if she did have the car Anoop doubted he would have heard the garage anyway.

Anoop didn't have to start making out with Matt on the couch. His room was right upstairs with a TV, a bed and a lock. He had to be honest with himself one more time.

He wanted this to happen.

The door to his parent's bedroom was open and Nalini was sitting in the overstuffed chair with her eyes closed. Anoop sat across from her on the edge of the bed and waited for her to look at him.

“That was inappropriate, Anoop,” his mom said, finally opening her eyes.

“I know.” Anoop took a deep breath. He was an adult now so it wasn't like getting caught if he still lived at home. She couldn't punish him now but Anoop knew she could still be disappointed.

He hated when she was disappointed.

“You and Matt,” Nalini said, slowly, watching him now. “You're together?”

Anoop didn't think he had ever really phrased it like that, not even in his own head, but he found himself nodding. “Yes,” he said.

“How long has this been going on?” she asked.

Anoop thought he had made up his mind but now he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He stared at the carpet and forced himself answer. “Since the tour,” he said.

When he looked up his mother was nodding. “That's a long time to not say anything,” she said.

“I know,” Anoop said again.

“Were you ever planning to tell me? Or your father?”

Anoop shrugged but then he knew he had to be honest. “No,” he said. “I wasn't planning to tell.”

“Anoop,” Nalini said. He waited for her to go on but she didn't say anything, not for a few moments and Anoop felt like he had already run out of words.

“Truthfully, Anoop,” she started again. “It hurts my feelings to hear you say that.”

Anoop looked at her, heart pounding against his ribs. That sentence was part of his many worst-case scenarios for this very conversation. It was the worst thing to know that he had let them down.

“Your father and I love you very much,” his mother continued. “And we're proud of you every moment of your life no matter what you do. I always wanted you to know that you could trust us and we would support you through anything. I feel like I didn't do my job correctly listening to you now. You can come to us with anything, Anoop. Especially something that makes you happy.”

Anoop's heart was still racing but in a different way now. He felt guilty but not for any of the reasons that he expected.

“I'm sorry, Mom,” he said because it was the only thing he could think to say.

“I don't want you to be sorry,” Nalini said. “I do want you to respect our house. But that is the only thing you should be sorry about about. I don't want you to apologize for how you feel. You know we adore Matt.” Nalini paused for a moment before she finished. “And we will always love you.”

“I know...” he said.

Anoop wished he could verbalize everything he was thinking. He wanted to tell his mom that he didn't even know what was really going on between him and Matt for a long time. That whenever they got together he tried to tell himself that it was the last time but it only ended up happening all over again. He wanted to tell her how Matt could make him smile, how Matt inspired him even when he didn't think he had any faith left. He wished he could say that he was still growing into this relationship each and every day and now this conversation was part of that. But Anoop didn't know how to say that so he just looked at his mom and hoped that she knew.

“Are you surprised?” Anoop said.

“About you and Matt?” Nalini said. “No, not completely. Thinking about it now, I think I could tell.”

“How?” Anoop asked, wondering if he was as obvious as he felt.

“The way you looked at him sometimes,” Nalini said. “I thought that you two could be more than friends. I also thought that when Matt said grace. It was obvious that you are very important to him and he loves you.”

Anoop felt himself starting to smile despite everything. Nalini moved forward and rested her hands on Anoop's cheeks. He could feel her looking deep into his eyes.

“It would be impossible to make me stop loving you,” Nalini said quietly yet firmly. “I love you very much, Anoop.”

“I love you, too, Mom,” Anoop said and he hugged her tightly. He couldn't remember the last time his mom held him like this but it had definitely been too long. He closed his eyes in his parent's house and felt thankful for his family. No matter how much he changed or where he ended up in life he knew that home would always be home but now he had a home with Matt, too.

“Do you think Dad will be upset about all the ladies that have been waiting for me?” Anoop asked.

“I think he'll get over it,” Nalini said.

When Anoop finally went upstairs to his room he felt weary, but in a good way. Matt was sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Anoop could tell he was worried from the crinkles in his forehead.

“How did it go?” Matt asked. “Do you want me to talk to her? Maybe I can say something? Is it weird, Anoop? I don't want it to be weird. God, I love it here.”

Anoop pressed his finger to Matt's lips, leaning across the bed and then kissed him softly.

“It's not weird,” he said. “It's going to be fine.”

When he laid down he pulled Matt down with him and they laid together quietly in each other's arms for a long time.

“What did she say?” Matt finally asked.

“She said that she knows,” Anoop said. “And it's okay.”

“I broke all the rules,” Matt said. “I know I wasn't supposed to touch you. I just can't help it.”

“Me neither,” Anoop said.

“We messed up coming here, huh?” Matt looked at him, green eyes full of concern. Anoop smiled warmly as he shook his head.

“Nah,” Anoop said. He held Matt tighter and kissed his forehead. “Best Thanksgiving ever.”


End file.
